Being a Weasley
by Bill Weasley's Girl
Summary: A story about the Weasley family, jumping points of view as we go along..... Mostly the three eldest brothers though.
1. Percy's Observations

Percy glanced over the top of his newest report, and smiled slowly at what he saw before him. It was Christmas day, and everyone was home, even the twins. Looking at his family interacting like this was a rare occasion. Ever since the twins, Fred and George, had graduated Hogwarts they'd been traveling, promoting their joke shop, which was now doing quite nicely. As usual Percy couldn't help but feel a little left out though. Bill and Charlie were talking about God knows what, probably something off color. The twins were demonstrating some new invention to Mrs. Weasley, who as always looked warily but lovingly at her two troublemakers.   
  
Ron and Ginny were talking as well, probably about school and what they were going to do once they got back. Percy saw Ginny blush, and knew for sure Ron had just made some crack about Harry, but saw his youngest brother in turn go the shade of a radish, probably about some comment involving Hermione. Would they ever learn? The only person missing in this scene was Mr. Weasley, and as Percy well knew, he was off at work, dealing with all the problems Voldermort was once again causing in the Wizarding world.   
  
  
Maybe by this time next year it'll all be over, Percy thought, going back to his study of broom makes. This thought unsettled him though, because he knew that the only way Voldermort would be gone would be it Harry put himself in the ultimate danger once again. Last year it'd come out why Voldermort had wanted Harry dead. It was quite simple actually. Harry was heir to both Gryffindor and Slytherin. As awful as it seemed, it was true. The combining of the two houses meant nothing bad to anyone except Voldermort himself. It was still unclear why the Dark Lord was threated by the two, but many theories had arisen among those who knew the true story. In the Potter child the best of both houses reigned. Bravery and cunning were amoing Harry's main traits. His existence happened because of a strange, almost unearthly love that shocked even the star gazing centaurs.   
  
  
James Potter a tall, darkhaired Gryffindor, actually a direct descendent of Godric Gryffindor himself, had fallen for green eyed Lily Evans, unwitting descendant of Salazar Slytherin through dormant magical blood in her perdominately muggle family. Their love crossed all boundaries, including those drawn in a sometimes violent line between those in the Gryffindor and Slytherin houses. Only Professor Dumbledore noted the implications of their union, and helped them hide themselves when Voldermort took out his pledge to see them destroyed.   
  
  
Breaking out of his reverie, Percy got up and headed over to the fireplace. He was waiting for someone. This someone was the only person in the world who could make him take down the barriers of rigidity and formality he'd built up trying to carve a niche for himself in the Weasley clan.   
  
  
His thoughts wandered to Ron, who was now furiously writing a letter, presumably to Harry or Hermione. Poor Ron was the youngest and almost always neglected of the six brothers. Not neglected in the way of not having enough of everything, but neglected in the sense that everything he did had a shadow hanging over it. There had been two Head Boys, one Quiddich captain, and two popular pranskters. Where did Ron fit in in all this? No one knew yet, although it was quite obvious this question was haunting his youngest brother as well.   
  
  



	2. Charlie's Musings

Charlie sat at the kitchen table, chatting idly with Bill. It really was nice to be home for a while. Certainly the dragon chasing was thrilling, but eating dried beef over a campfire in the backwoods of Romania wasn't the highest on his list of 'Ways to Spend a Nice Christmas' This year had been good and bad in the sense of seeing his family.   
  
It was great to see all of them together again. Ron was a seventh year. Wow, Charlie couldn't believe it. It seemed only yesterday He and Bill were waving 'Good-bye' to their mother at King's Cross station while she held little Ron and Ginny. Well, at least they all look happy, Charlie thought taking a look at each of the members of his family.   
  
There was Percy, writing a report for the Ministry. Charlie couldn't help but be proud of his little brother for nothing more than his sheer work ethic. Sure, Percy was stiff and quite rule abiding, but he loved his family and did anything to please them. Charlie wondered if the rest of the kids knew this. Maybe it's just because I'm older than him that he doesn't boss me around and act all snooty. Possibly because I was there when he was in diapers and can tell some great stories, Charlie mused, taking a sip of his coffee.   
  
Ron, there was a complex sibling. To the outside he was little insecure youngest boy, but to those who actually talked to him he was Ron: Boy of the horrendous temper and unfailing friendship. Charlie thought of the letter's he'd gotten from Ron through those years at Hogwarts. Boy, he'd almost fallen off his chair when he'd read that on Ron's first day THE Harry Potter was his new best friend. Harry's place in the Weasley's life had become common place now though, nothing out of the ordinary for Ron's best friend to be spending time at the Burrow. I wonder how his Christmas went? Too bad Ron refuses to tell me why he stayed this year.   
  
"Charlie, hey, Earth to Charles!" Bill cut in on Charlie's daydream.  
  
"Mmm?"   
  
"You thinking about being home for once too?" Bill asked shaking his red hair out of his face.   
  
"Something like that. I was wondering about how different we all are. I mean you've got that whole 'Cool yet still Head Boy' thing going, I chase dragons, that's pretty out there, Percy's working his way up in the Ministry in record time, the twins have already opened a joke shop to great success, Ron's best friends with one of the most famous wizards ever, and Ginny shows some considerable talent on the Quidditch front. How in the world are we so different Bill? They only major thing I can tell you that we share is the hair. The good old Weasley trademark," Charlie said, raking his hand through his hair. Recently he'd cut it short so it spiked out at the top. I resembled a messy porcupine at the moment.   
  
"I don't know Charlie, I really have now idea. But you're right, we're all so very different yet we manage to share this family quite well. If I forget to tell you again before we leave, I miss you guys when I'm down in Egypt. I really do," Bill said staring at his coffee.   
  
"Don't worry about it, I know how you feel. Plus, don't think about it. We've still got another two weeks before we go home," Charlie said brightly, watching as the fire glowed green and a shape began swirling in it. It seemed that the person Percy had been waiting for all day had finally arrived.   



	3. She's Here

AN: I first off want to thank everyone who has reviewed and given me the constructive criticism I need. And second off want to apologize for not updating in so long. I hate to say this, but there have been things actually more important to me than just my HP fiction. I'm in about fifty-million things in school, plus managing to pull a 4.1 gpa last quarter, I've been hopping. Well, I hope you like this assignment. I am not quite sure I like this chapter as much as the others but I can always fix it if I so choose. Whew this is long, but oh well, a few more things. A: I created a character. Whoo hoo..... she's just an average person, nothing major about it, no plot twists or anything to look for. B: I own nothing. JK Rowling owns it all, I just like to use her ideas. Well, have fun reading and if you would be so kind as to review I would really appreciate it. Thank you.   
  
  
This has been re-posted because of a discrepancy I remembered when reading it through online. Sorry about the inconvience.   
  
  
  
  
Percy watched as Joelle Hastings stepped out of the fireplace, brushing off her pristine blue robes and looking around the room curiously. He dropped his papers as if they were on fire and ran across the room, stumbling on a throw rug along the way. He half stepped, half tumbled into her arms almost knocking her back into the fire.   
  
"Hello to you too," she said quietly, wrapping her arms around his neck, breathing the sweet scent of his hair.   
  
"Sorry about that," he said straightening up and looking at her. Those deep blue eyes spoke more to him than an entire hour of conversation. "I've missed you so much. How is work in your branch coming?" he asked, leading her toward the center of the room.  
  
"Good. We've had a few problems here and there, but overall the Travel and Portkey's Division is pretty dull. I've missed you too you know," she whispered as she turned to see a room of seven curious faces.   
  
"Joelle, this is my family. The oaf over there with the big feet and dopey grin is Ron, the twins are Fred and George respectively. Be very careful around them. You never know what they'll try to pull. Dad's not here right now, at the Ministry of course. That's mum, that's Ginny, those two over there are Bill and Charlie. Charlie is the one covered in burns and Bill is the weird looking one. Family, this is Joelle Hastings. We've been seeing each other for a while now..." he trailed off, wondering where to go next. Thankfully, Mrs. Weasley took up the train of thought.  
  
"Welcome to the Burrow! Percy told us you'd be coming to visit us this Christmas, but he never told us how beautiful you were! Where do you live? How are you? Come with me upstairs to get settled in. You can share a room with Ginny," Mrs. Weasley dragged Joelle with her in the direction of the stairs.   
  
After Joelle was out of ear shot. "Perce! What is this? The ladies man I see?" Bill said raising an eyebrow at his younger brother.   
  
"Can it Bill." This only managed to illicite a soft chuckle from Bill who threw his feet back up on the table and took another swig of his coffee.   
  
"Yeah Perce, how come you never let us in on your dating secrets huh?" Charlie chimed in.  
  
"Charlie, please, be mature about this." Percy could feel his anger begin to rise. It seemed there was more than just Ron with a hair trigger temper in the Weasley clan.  
  
"Now, Percy, dearest brother. Why is it that you never even told me anything more than her name? I'm your only sister you know," Ginny said grinning up at Percy's now scowling face.  
  
"Yeah! Hey, I even told you about the time I--" Fred was cut off abruptly.  
  
"Enough!" Percy cried, his face turning as red as his hair. "I don't want any more remarks about my social life! None! I'm a grown man now, just like Bill, Charlie, you or George. I don't see you harassing them about their girlfriends!!"  
  
"Whoa, Perce, calm down, we're just having a little fun with you," Ron said standing up patting Percy's shoulder. "It's not like we mean any harm right guys?" Everyone around the room nodded or muttered their agreement.   
  
Percy forgot his anger and suddenly wondered when Ron had grown up. Looking slightly up into his brother's ice blue eyes Percy saw wisdom far beyond Ron's seventeen years. He'd finally grown into those long feet and gangly legs to be a full six foot two with golden streaks in his red Weasley hair. Maybe it was all those brushes with Voldermort and his minions over the years with Harry, but something had taken away little Ronnie who would try to steal Bill's old broom and fly away at the age of five. He had been replaced by a strong, extremely perceptive young man. Percy tried to smile at his siblings but with this thought in his head all he managed was a grimace reminiscent of one who had just had a swig of Polyjuice Potion.  
  
there's the Percy we all know and love," George said with a chuckle, "here, try this. It's an apple tart."  
  
"George. You know I haven't accepted food from you in years. I do need to get back to this report I've been working on," Percy said as he made a move to collect the scattered papers on the floor.   
  
George laughed and set the tart back on the mantle. "Good choice my man. Very good choice."  
  
As he gathered the various sheets and tried to put them in order Percy felt something odd, something he didn't normally feel among his siblings. A sense of belonging.   
  
  
  
  



End file.
